Four Paws - Private Moment
by destinedjagold
Summary: Four Paws is a story of a human who suddenly found himself as an Eevee. With the help of his new Pokémon friends, they set out on an adventure to help him get back home. In the middle of their adventure, he and his Vulpix friend developed their friendship, and they took it to the next stage. This story happened during Chapter 87 of the main fic, and is rated M for sexual themes.


**Author's Note: **_I wrote this because someone requested to see "what happened" during Jay's and Vixie's "first activity." Anyway, this is my first time writing...a sex story/scene...so yeah, don't expect too much from me. x,x Anyway, this story happened in Chapter 87 of my story [Four Paws]. For those who haven't read that fic yet, well, Jay here's a human-turned-Eevee, while Vixie's a Vulpix. ^^_

* * *

I gulped... "I...er..."

Am I... Am I seriously going to do this? I've...I've never done this before...

...yes, I'm a virgin, and I've always wanted to have my first time to be with someone I...love...

...but I love Vixie... I really do, and I know that, with all of my heart, but...

Vixie was shyly smiling at me with a blush. "You're cute when you blush, you know?"

I blinked, and quickly looked away. Was I really blushing? Really?

Vixie chuckled quietly. She leaned forward, and nuzzled my neck, her fur touching the skin underneath my fur, and it made me shiver. "Don't be nervous," she whispered gently.

"I...I'm not..." I stammered. I still am not sure if we should be doing this...

"First time?"

"Er..."

She chuckled, pulled back a bit, and licked my cheek.

I fought the urge to wipe it with my paw.

"Mm..." she smiled at me, still blushing a bit. She stood on all four, and slowly turned around.

I gulped once again, my throat going dry, as she bent forward, and lifted her tail up. My heart was pounding so fast and hard now, and it was suddenly hard to breathe. She was presenting herself to me. Her rear, at least. Her...erm..._flower_...

...and I started to feel my member hardening, and growing... I looked down briefly, and saw my flesh growing out of that...fur-cover thing. Sheath?

Despite the evening snowy coldness, I was feeling so hot, just by staring at her winking sex. Lots of scenarios ran into my head, but none of them will ever happen if I won't do anything. Unfortunately, my paws felt like they evolved into stone. I couldn't move. I was too nervous to move.

...and too afraid.

I looked away, the nervousness quickly fading as soon as her...thingy, was no longer in sight. My uh, member twitched, yet it started going back inside. I hung my head with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. I heard her moving, and before I knew it, she sat in front of me with a worried frown. She leaned her head down, so she could see my face. "Jay? What's wrong?"

I took a breath and exhaled through my nostrils. "I...I-I ah..."

She smiled, her eyes showing disappointment yet understanding. "We...don't have to do this if you don't want to, Jay." She leaned closer and nuzzled my cheek. "I don't want to force you."

"I'm...just afraid..." I breathed out, saying it finally lifted that heavy feeling in my heart, if only a bit.

She pulled back, looking confused. "Afraid?"

I hung my head again. "I'm...afraid...be-because..." I took a breath, and sighed. "I'm...afraid that I might hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt," was her simple reply.

I looked at her, and she was smiling understandingly, and lovingly at the same time. But I arched an eyebrow. "This...won't be your first?"

She chuckled, and shook her head. "No, of course not."

I blinked. "Ah, right..." I nodded. "With, uh... With Shock?"

She blinked. She smiled. She slightly shook her head. "Not telling you."

I arched my eyebrow once more. "What? Why not?"

She giggled, and then she stuck her tongue out...with a cute wink. "And why do you want to know?"

...why do I want to know? Well, at least this won't be her first time, so I won't...er...so it won't...be tight? Or I won't hurt her... I sighed, my ears drooping.

She sat beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're really afraid, huh?"

I nodded my head with a sigh. "Y-yeah..."

"Why? Care to share?"

"Aside from hurting you? I'm...I'm afraid that I might..."

"...you might?"

I sighed again. "I'm afraid that I might...get..._addicted_...with _sex_..."

"...oh."

I took a breath, and sighed as I looked up at the sea of black evening leaves. "I'm afraid that I might like it too much. I'm afraid that I might get addicted. I'm afraid of what I will turn into if I do want to seek it often... T-that's why... That's why I tried not to fall in love..." I sighed again and leaned my cheek on her head that was still on my shoulder. "T-that's why I was afraid...of telling you how I felt about you back in the lake..."

"Mm..." she sighed. "...but you still told me."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"And you've made me happy. Knowing that you also loved me made me really happy, Jay."

I smiled. Although, that made me curious about something. "Um... W-what about your previous relationships?"

She sighed. "Well, it didn't work out between Shock and I. Yes, I still like him, but I like you more. I love you more. Before I met him? I tried finding love with other male Vulpix and Ninetales back home, but..." she sighed. "They just want to have sex and find another one to have sex with." She slightly shook her head. "I wanted to _love_, and be _loved_. I want to spend the rest of my life loving the one who also loves me back." She pulled her head back, and she smiled proudly and sweetly at me. "You, Jay. I've never really thought I'd fall in love with a crazy human-Eevee."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow... The moment was really great until that last part, 'xie."

She chuckled. "Can't blame me. I know you don't like being all sappy, or whatever you call it," she chuckled again.

I smiled, my heart pounding...normally. I guess I really do love her. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was nuzzling her neck. "I love you, 'xie. I really do." I pulled my head back, still smiling. "Just...don't expect me to say that in front of our friends. It still kinda feels embarrassing."

She blinked, chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not."

I frowned.

She grinned, leaned forward and licked my cheek again. "I'm just teasing, Jay."

I failed to fight the urge to wipe it.

It was her turn to frown.

I chuckled nervously. "Eheheh... Sorry. I guess I'm still...not used to it.

She blinked, and blinked curiously. "Say... How do humans show affection?"

I blinked. "Huh? Why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious. So, how?"

"Well," I looked elsewhere as I thought about it. "Well, we get...touchy? I think. And we kiss?" I shook my head and smiled a small smile. "I...don't really know. You're my first gir—er...mate, ever."

She smiled and nodded. "Oh, okay." She turned to where we came from. "Well, maybe we should head back now."

"No."

She turned to me and blinked.

Am I sure of this? I shook my head, and smiled at her. "I can't..."

She looked confused. "Why?"

I leaned forward and nuzzled her neck again. "Vixie..." I whispered, "...I'm afraid, I still am." I pulled my head back and smiled at her. "But, I...want to try... I want to...show you that I love you, and I think...I think facing this fear of mine is a good way to show it."

She blinked, probably not getting what I mean.

"I've been...holding back, for a long time. I want to do this as much as you do, but I'm afraid, yet I want to try... But I need your help..."

She nodded with a smile. "I think I get it." She then grinned, making me start to doubt everything. "But I can't help you, sadly."

I frowned. "Why not?" And here I thought I was finally gonna get laid, as an Eevee... There goes that idea.

She grinned...slyly, and stood up. "I can't help you fight your urges, Jay." She turned around and lifted her tail again as she slowly bent forward. "I can only help you satisfy your urges..."

I gulped, all those nervousness back again. My eye twitched a bit. "You...can be a whore sometimes, you know?"

She looked and blinked at me. "What's a whore?"

I sighed, eyeing my growing member. "Never mind..." I eyed her winking flower again, which was a little close to her ass. While I was growing more and more...excited, I was also growing more and more confused. How the heck am I going to do this? Doggie style? Well, I've seen how dogs do it back home, so I guess I should just try and do it.

I carefully moved close, my nose almost bumping into her sex. I took a sniff, and she shivered as I exhaled. Her sex smelled like...well, to be frankly honest, it smelled like piss. ...well, what did I expect?

Hm... Should I do some foreplay first, like those porn videos I've seen? Should I lick it first, or should I finger it? Er... I don't have fingers at the moment, so scratch that. Lick, then? I gulped, my dry throat kinda felt painful now, and then I carefully stuck my tongue out. ...I'm gonna lick piss... Why do people doing foreplay love licking the organ where pee goes out of our bodies? Was it a fetish thing? Gah... Being clueless sucks!

I pulled my tongue back and gulped one last time, and took a breath to steel myself up, and licked her sex.

She gasped immediately. She jumped forward and turned to me, eyes wide. "W-w-why did you lick it?"

I was busy wiping my tongue—_disgusting!_—and it took me a moment to form a reply. "S-sorry... I...I thought I should...erm...do some foreplay first."

She blinked, confused. "What?"

...dogs don't do foreplay back in my world. I slapped myself, and shook my head. "I...I'm sorry about that, 'xie..."

She frowned. "Jay, do humans do that?"

"...I...think so?"

She frowned even further. "Then please don't do that again," she shivered. "It felt...weird."

"My tongue agrees."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "At least I know that we're really going to have sex. But just do it already!" She gave me a lick on my cheek before turning back again. "Just...climb on top of me."

I nodded, even though she wouldn't see it. I looked down, my member still out there, twitching in excitement. I looked back at her sex, lifted my front paws up, and placed them on her back for balance.

She grunted in excitement. "Finally!"

I frowned. "Someone's excited."

She grinned at me. "Of course I am!"

I rolled my eyes and looked down to aim, but her tail was blocking my sight. Well, after the dogs climb up, they start...humping, without taking aim. I started humping, feeling really awkward about this whole thing. I'm not hitting anything yet, so I pulled Vixie closer, and I ran my paws down and embraced her chest. Humping like this is awkward, and as I do, I felt my member growing, and soon, I finally felt it hit her soft flesh. I kept on humping and humping, until finally, I felt it long enough to try and penetrate her entrance. I slowed my humping and closed my eyes, imagining my penis aligning in front of Vixie's sex. I felt the entrance, and I took a breath before I slowly pushed myself in, only for Vixie to yelp and squirmed under me.

"J-Jay!"

"I-I'm so—"

"Wrong hole!"

"Er..."

She chuckled. "Not the first time that it happened. But, t-try to go a little lower..."

I nodded, bent my hind paws' knees a bit, and started humping again, but bending my knees a bit was weird, and I swear that I'll tire myself out if I kept this up. Sighing, I stopped and climbed off of her.

She turned with a frown. "Jay?"

"I have...an idea..." I smiled nervously. "You wanna try it?"

"We haven't even done anything yet," she frowned as she fully turned to face me. "Well, what's this idea of yours?"

"Human style..."

She blinked. "Huh?"

I chuckled. "Just...lie down on your back."

She blinked in confusion, but nodded and did what I asked anyway.

I walked behind her tail, staring at her eyes, and slowly working down towards her sex. "Ready?"

She smiled nervously. "I...think so?"

I nodded, and walked and stood above her. I looked down and started to align my twitching member in front of her entrance.

"This is weird..." Vixie whispered.

I chuckled. "This is easier," I said as I felt my penis touched her entrance.

"Still weird."

I looked at her face, and smiled as I stared at her eyes. "I...I dreamed of doing this to the girl I love. I...want to see your face when we...erm..." saying 'sex' is weird, even though we're about to do it.

I pushed myself in, and I gasped at the strange feeling. Her walls felt warm, and it felt like it was squeezing my penis out. Vixie gasped as I pushed myself further, and I grunted when I stopped. Her walls were warm, and it felt really, really amazing. But I'm scared that I might hurt myself. I was halfway in, and her walls felt like they don't want me to go further, so I decided to slowly pull back and push myself in again, trying to get into a rhythm.

It was slow, but I loved the warmth and the squeezing feeling of her sex on my member. She was breathing heavily, smiling at me as I did the same. "J-Jay..."

"Yeah?"

She licked my nose. "Push further."

I blinked, almost stopping my rhythm. "B-but it—eek—"

She licked my nose again, grinning. "I'll lick you—ah—again if you don't."

"I'll try," I said as I started pushing further inside her while still keeping my pace. It felt so amazing. Sex felt so _amazing_. I didn't even notice that our hips now touch each other as I dig myself in. I did it. I can fully push inside her, and I didn't even notice!

...it felt kinda anti-climatic.

I felt a familiar pressure building inside me. It was a familiar feeling when I was masturbating. I was about to cum. "V-Vixie?"

She had closed her eyes already, smiling and hanging her mouth open, as she enjoyed the feeling.

I frowned, yet kept my pace. "Vixie? I-I'm about to cum..."

No reply. But at least she opened her eyes, tiredly yet lovingly staring at me.

I felt something...big...that push out from my sheath. No idea what it was, but I really am going to cum, so I slightly slowed my pace. "Vixie..."

She growled and gave me a tired glare. "Don't stop! D-don't you—ah—dare stop, Jay!"

"B-but..." But sex feels so amazing, I don't want to stop, but... "But I'm gonna..." I suddenly noticed that I couldn't pull out anymore. I blinked, and I tried again. "Uh..."

"Aw..." Vixie panted with a frown. "Over already?"

I tried my best to hold it in, but her warm walls were squeezing my penis so wonderfully, that I'm going to cum if I can't pull it out in time! "V-Vixie," I said, starting to panic. "I'm stuck!"

She giggled. "I know."

I felt nervous, and tried to pull it out again. What the heck? "V-Vixie? Why am I stuck?"

She slightly shook her head. "I don't know... You're the male one."

"B-but... I'm about to cum!"

She blinked. "What's a cum?"

"Gah..." I can't pull myself out. "I can't... I might make you pregnant if I can't pull myself out!"

She blinked, finally understanding what I meant, I think. She smiled. "Good."

I stopped my pulling attempt and blinked at her. "What?"

She licked my nose again.

I shivered, and gasped when that momentary distraction made me cum! I felt my penis spurt out my seed inside her, and Vixie sighed happily, probably feeling it as well. I felt myself unload a few more times, and I shivered every time. I felt her walls start to feel...sticky...probably my seed... I shivered again. Feeling defeated, I slowly lowered myself, lying on top of Vixie's chest. "S-sorry..." I whispered.

"I love you, Jay... No need to apologize."

"B-but I..."

"Shh..." she licked my ear. "Just...relax... We don't want our friends seeing us like this..."

My eyes opened wide, and I tried pulling myself out again. I still can't. "Why can't I pull ou—" I cut myself off, and closed my eyes and sighed tiredly as I remembered that dogs back home are stuck butt-to-butt after their love-making.

Vixie chuckled. "Thank you, Jay..."

I sighed. Yet I smiled. At least...at least I won't be wondering how sex feels like anymore. And I...love it...

Vixie licked my ear again, and sighed tiredly yet happily. "We should do this again tomorrow."

"...no." ...at least I now know I won't be addicted to it.

Vixie chuckled and playfully bit my ear. "I doubt that."

"...I think it's not me who's addicted to sex," I glared tiredly at her.

Vixie chuckled again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled. "...when can we be separated?"

"When you promise not to lick _it_ again."

I groaned. "Thanks for _reminding_ me..."


End file.
